Trust
by Rukiorra Schiffer
Summary: Kau seorang keturunan bangsawan, seorang istri dari seorang pengusaha hebat pemilik Kurosaki Corp yang berjaya, dan seorang kepala dari sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di Karakura. Kau anggun, menawan, cerdas, berkharisma dan kuat. Tapi kau tidak percaya akan cinta sampai suatu hari hatimu luluh juga akibat perkataan suamimu.


Trust  
By : Rukiorra Schiffer  
Rate : T  
Genre : Romance/Crime  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

Kau bilang kau benci dunia. Kau bilang kau benci dengan manusia. Kau bilang kau benci, benci, benci, dan sangat benci berulang-ulang pada setiap hal yang kau lihat. Kau bilang kau benci hidupmu dan lihatlah sekarang. Kau menemukan dirimu terbaring bagai tubuh tak bernyawa.

Kau tak sakit. Ya. Secara fisik tidak. Kau mendengar dokter keluargamu berkata kepada nii-samamu mengenai "Guncangan psikologis", "Kematian Chappy hanyalah pemicu", "Seseorang harus membuatnya bercerita", dan sebagainya yang sangat malas kau dengarkan.

Kau mendengar suara pintu kamarmu terbuka. Kau mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Tapi kau tidak peduli. Kau tahu siapa ia yang masuk ke kamar ini setelah tiga kali ketukan di pintu dan panggilan namamu,tadi.

_"Cih, si orange lagi"_, batinmu.

"Rukia..." Suara baritone itu memukul halus gendang telingamu.

Kau tak menggubrisnya. Kau bergeming, menatap langit-langit berwarna lavender itu seolah seseorang mengarahkan proyektor yang menayangkan Chappy the Adventure di atas sana hingga kau begitu tertarik hingga nyaris tak berkedip melihatnya. Sesaat hening. Kau merasa... Ah. Kau tak merasa apapun.

Sentuhan hangat meresap perlahan di telapak tangan kananmu. Tapi kau tetap bergeming, menyaksikan begitu seksama tayangan Chappy the Adventure semu di langit-langit kamarmu.

* * *

"Aku tahu kau tak sekuat yang kau selalu katakan di depan semua orang dan seharusnya kau tahu itu karena aku selalu mengatakannya padamu. Aku di sini untuk menyokongmu. Kurasa seminggu telah cukup, Rukia."

Kau mendengar bisikan halus disertai hembusan nafas yang hangat di dekat telingamu. Kau memejamkan matamu perlahan. Kau akui, kau merasa tenang mendengar suaranya yang rendah dan begitu... Begitu... Ah kau tak mampu mendeskrispsikannya.

Kau merasa hening hingga ketika kau buka kelompak matamu, perlahan pandanganmu tertutup oleh sesuatu berwarna... Orange. Rasanya hangat dan seperti benar-benar terlindungi. Tapi kau masih bergeming.

Kau merasakan badanmu direngkuh perlahan dan tertarik ke atas, beberapa sentimeter dari tempat tidurmu. Sensasi hangat dan geli menggelitik tengkukmu. Kau akui, kau sedikit merindukan sosok lelaki ini. Bukan sedikit. Mungkin, lebih banyak sedikit dari kadar kata sedikit yang pertama.

Mendadak, kau merasakan kelopak matamu mulai basah. Kau terkesiap sedikit dan membuka mata. Bibirmu terkatup rapat. Lebih rapat dari sebelumnya.

"Aishiteru yo... Rukia"

* * *

Tanpa kau sadari, tanganmu bergerak perlahan, melingkarkannya di pinggang lelaki itu. Ia sedikit berjengit. Mungkin kaget dengan reaksimu. Tapi ia tidak serta merta melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Kau kuat. Semua orang tahu itu. Tetapi kau tak akan kuat kalau kau hanya bertahan sendiri. Semua orang tahu itu. Aku akan menahanmu. Jadi, bagilah bebanmu padaku. Aku mencitaimu, Kurosaki Rukia"

Dan pertahananmu runtuh. Setelah seminggu kau seperti mayat hidup, membatu, menghiraukan dunia, menghiraukan si orange, menghiraukan Nii-sama, dan menghiraukan semua orang yang menjengukmu, akhirnya kau runtuhkan juga tembokmu.

"Ichigo.." Kau merasa perlu berkata sesuatu dengan suara serakmu.

Kini, giliran lelaki itu yang diam. Melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap iris violet milikmu. Ambernya terlihat redup dan di saat itulah kau sadar, seharusnya kau telah membuka hatimu untuknya sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Seharusnya kau membagi semua bebanmu padanya dan membiarkan ia membantumu menyelesaikan semuanya. Amber itu memancarkan cinta yang tulus yang bahkan seseorang sepertimu yang tidak mempercayai cinta mengakui bahwa seseorang sepertimu dapat dicintai.

Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya padamu. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan kau memejamkan matamu untuk kemudian merasakan bibirnya yang hangat menyentuh milikmu. Kau merasa tenang dan nyaman. Ya. Kau aku itu. Ia selalu membuatmu merasa seperti ini dan itulah mengapa kau selalu takut berada di dekat lelaki itu. Kau takut kau akan kehilangan kontrol penuh akan diri dan fikiranmu. Kau takut ia akan mengintip isi hatimu.

_"Kau bodoh, Rukia"_, kutukmu dalam hati.

Dalam ciuman memabukkan itu kau, untuk pertama kalinya mengakui bahwa di pundak lelaki ini dapat kau sandarkan semua bebanmu, semua yang memberatkanmu, semua yang... Yah, semuanya.

* * *

Teringat olehmu bagaimana kau selalu menahan semua bebanmu sendirian. Bagaimana kau hanya menitikkan setetes dua tetes airmata ketika rumah sakit yang kau pimpin nyaris tinggal sebuah nama karena ulah Aizen, pemilik rumah sakit terbesar kedua setelah milikmu di Kota Karakura ini, bagaimana kau hanya menampakkan muka datar tanpa eksresi khas Kuchiki ketika kau mendengarkan Ishida-san, dokter keluarga Kurosaki mengatakan padamu bahwa tiga bulan yang kau lewati belakangan seolah sia-sia karena kau...keguguran, bagaimana kau berusaha bertahan ketika kau nyaris mati tertusuk oleh preman tidak jelas yang mengaku disuruh oleh s_eseorang yang selalu menunggu duda suamimu_ yang tiba-tiba menghunuskan pisau tajamnya ke perutmu, dan memintamu untuk segera melepaskan marga Kurosaki yang telah dua puluh tiga bulan kau sandang.

Kau juga teringat bagaimana berminggu-minggu kau diancam, disudutkan, diterror berkali-kali demi membuatmu menggembalikan marga Kuchiki-mu. Tapi kau, sebagai seorang wanita bangsawan yang tegas, berwibawa, dan kuat, tidak mengizinkan dirimu untuk menitikkan setetespun air mata meski hatimu sudah letih menghadapi terror-terror mengerikan itu.

* * *

Kau, sebagai nona Kurosaki, pendamping hidup seorang pemimpin Grup Kurosaki Corp yang disebut-sebut sebagai perusahaan terbesar di Jepang dan masuk dalam jajaran 5 besar perusahaan terjaya di dunia, tidak mengizinkan dirimu sendiri untuk menambahkan beban dan pikiran-pikiran tak perlu yang akan mengganggu kinerja suamimu.

Sebenarnya sebagai Rukia Kurosaki yang anggun dan kharismatik, kau tidaklah lemah. Ya, memang tidak ada yang pernah berfikir kau lemah. Sebenarnya mudah saja menemukan pelaku terror-terror mengerikan yang selalu menghantuimu itu dan menyeret mereka ke rana hukum. Tapi, harga dirimu yang begitu tinggi, tidak ingin dunia mengetahui bahwa seorang sampah berani memberikanmu terror,hingga akhirnya membuatmu menutupi hal ini seketat mungkin.

Sebenarnya kau sudah menangkap pelakunya dan ia sudah tidak berkutik. Hanya saja yang mengusikmu adalah, bagaimana cinta benar-benar bisa membutakan seseorang. Penerormu bukan benar-benar sampah yang tidak patut kau perhitungkan. Dia cantik, badannya sintal, kulitnya mulus, rambut orangenya indah, mata coklatnya jernih dan menarik, prestasinyapun baik. Oh ayolah, ia adalah salah seorang designer muda yang berhasil menciptakan tren model baju bergaya Jepang modern di dunia.

Inoue Orihime. Nama yang indah sebetulnya, mengingat Hime yang artinya putri. Sebenarnya kau sedikit tidak menyangka perempuan selugu ini mampu menyewa orang untuk nyaris mengeluarkan seluruh organ tubuhmu dalam sekali sayatan atau mengirimkan bangkai monyet yang telah terpotong ke kantormu, atau menyiramimu dengan darah entah hewan apa.

Dengan kemampuan diplomatismu yang mengagumkan, kau berhasil menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik bahkan tanpa tercium oleh paparazzi sedikitpun. Wanita itu memang telah kau bungkam, tapi perkatannya yang terakhir membuatmu nyaris tak dapat berkutik.

_"Kau tidak mencintai Kurosaki, Rukia-san! Kau wanita kejam yang hanya ingin mendapatkan yang kau mau! Kau tidak mencintainya, Rukia-san! Aku tahu itu! Tapi... Tapi... Tapi kenapa Kurosaki begitu mencintaimu! Aku tahu ia tahu kalau kau tidak mencintainya sebesar ia mencintaimu! Tapi kenapa? Kau wanita kejam, Rukia-san! Menjauhlah dari Kurosaki! Ia pantas berbahagia dengan wanita yang mencintainya sepenuh hati! Seperti... Diriku. Aku rela ke neraka demi Kurosaki! Tapi kau tidak! Tapi kau memilikinya! Kau egois, kau kejam!" Teriaknya histeris sesaat sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan tempat kami bertemu._

* * *

Kau menyadari mungkin perkataan wanita gila itu sedikit benar. Kau memang merasa nyaman berada bersama si rambut jeruk dan kau bisa menunjukkan sisi kanak-kanakmu yang memalukan dihadapannya tanpa perlu khawatir ia akan menilaimu negatif. Kau menerima lamarannya dengan penuh kesadaran memang, karena kau juga menginginkannya berada di sampingmu seumur hidup sebagai seseorang yang istimewa. Kau menyukainya oh Kami tentu saja. Tidak mungkin ada wanita yang tidak menyukainya yang begitu perhatian, tulus dan lain lain lainnya.

Tapi kau juga tahu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu, kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya membalas perasaan si Jeruk itu. Kau tidak mempercayai cinta. Tidak pernah sekalipun, semenjak kau melihat cinta pertamamu mencintai wanita lain. Hatimu beku, meski kini Ichigo Kurosaki perlahan sudah mengukirkan namanya dalam hatimu.

Kau begitu menafik hingga selalu berfikir bahwa si Orange tidak terlalu serius denganmu, tidak terlalu bersedih ketika kalian kehilangan keturunan, tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu ketika kau sakit dan tidak terlalu mencintaimu seperti apa yang terlihat melalui pancaran matanya padamu.

Kau selalu menahan dirimu. Menahan air matamu, menahan kesedihanmu, menahan bebanmu, dan menahan kegelisahanmu. Kau juga selalu menahan emosimu yang ingin meluap-luap setiap kali Ichigo memelukmu, mengatakan bahwa kau kuat tetapi kau butuh ia untuk menyokongmu untuk menjadi lebih kuat ketika kau sedang merasa sedih meski kau tidak menceritakannya atau ketika kau sedang setengah tertidur di malam-malam yang berat.

* * *

Ketika Chappy, kelinci peliharaan kesayanganmu mati tertimpa pot bonsai yang jatuh karena tersenggol olehmu. Kau bahkan menunjukkan wajah seolah tak perduli meski dalam hati kau ingin menangis sejadinya. Bagaimana tidak? Itu adalah kelinci pemberian Ichigo yang sangat lucu yang selama dua tahun menemanimu ketika si jeruk sedang pergi bisnis. Kau benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya karena kau begitu ceroboh hingga menjatuhkan sebuah pot bonsai tepat di atas kepalanya.

Tapi dirimu tak membiarkan orang lain mengetahui bahwa kau tengah menderita, tengah bersedih, dan tengah rapuh. Jadi kau mengangkat kepalamu tinggi, menyunggingkan senyum walau tak mencapai matamu dan mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja meski merasa sedikit sedih.

* * *

Dua hari berlalu dan kau sama sekali tak bisa tidur dan bahkan tidak dapat meneteskan air matamu barang setetes di malam-malam yang sunyi seberapapun kau mencoba agar kau dapat paling tidak mengurangi beban di hatimu. Kau merasa dadamu sesak seperti biasa ketika kau sedang menahan beban dan ingin menangis kencang tapi kau tak mampu mengeluarkannya. Kau memegangi dadamu, berusaha menepuknya perlahan. Nafasmu tersenggal dan rasanya sungguh menyiksa. Di saat-saat seperti itulah Ichigo suamimu, memelukmu dari belakang, menawarkan perlindungan yang menjanjikan padamu, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan padamu ketika kau merasa kau nyaris meledak karena kesedihan.

Ia mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan padamu seperti "Aku di sini" atau "Kau bisa membaginya denganku" atau semacam itu. Ia mengecup puncak kepalamu, dan membalikkan badanmu agar menghadapnya. Di balik remang kamar, kau dapat melihat iris amber yang begitu menenangkan. Untuk beberapa saat kau terhanyut sebelum kemudian kau menyadari bahwa kau harus segera sadar dan menjauhkan dirimu darinya sedikit agar ia tidak dapat mengintip hatimu, beban hidupmu, kelemahanmu dan ketakutan-ketakutan terbesarmu.

Ya, kau harus segera sadar karena tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Cinta hanya akan tinggal sebuah rasa tatkala kematian memisahkan kalian. Cinta hanya akan tinggal sebuah nama jikalau kekuasaan dan harta telah berbicara. Bahkan cintapun tidak akan abadi bila ia ternyata telah menambatkan hatinya pada wanita di luar sana yang pantas menerima hatinya.

* * *

Kau menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan menatap wajah sang pemilik iris mentari senja yang ada di hadapanmu saat ini. Tangannya yang besar dan kokoh berhasil menghangatkan tanganmu yang terasa kebas. Kau teringat bagaimana seminggu yang lalu, mendadak kau tidak ingin makan, tidak ingin minum, tidak ingin berbicara bahkan berharap tidak ingin hidup lebih lama. Saat itu kau berfikir untuk melepaskan Ichigo untuk wanita lain dengan kematianmu, karena kau tahu selama kau masih bernafas, Ichigo tidak akan pernah melepasmu. Ia akan mempertahankanmu demi apapun. Kau tahu itu karena ia pria yang loyal.

"Ichigo", kau memanggil namanya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padamu. Wajahnya sayu dan warna hitam sedikit membayang di bawah kelopak matanya. Mungkin ia tidak tidur nyenyak, belakangan. Oh sungguh bodoh sekali kau Kurosaki Rukia. Kau bersumpah tidak akan membuat suamimu merasa terbebani hingga sanggup menahan semua beban sendiri, tapi kini karena kedohanmu, lelaki bersurai orange terang itu tampak lusuh dan seperti telah kehilangan cahaya karenamu.

Kau mengangkat tanganmu perlahan, menyusuri garis rahang suami terkasihmu, hingga akhirnya kau mengalungkannya di leher si Orange dan membawanya mendekat padamu untuk memberikannya ciuman hangat sebagai tanda terima kasihmu atas cintanya yang berlimpah selama ini, sebagai permohonan maafmu karena telah menjadi istri yang menyusahkan, telah gagal menjaga Kurosaki kecil, telah membuatnya khawatir berhari-hari, telah menutup mata dari cintanya yang sudah jelas terlihat bahkan dari caranya menatapmu seakan kau adalah dunianya, dan untuk kekonyolanmu yang selalu berusaha mengunci hatimu rapat-rapat darinya.

Ciumannya begitu lembut seperti biasa. Memabukkan dan membuatmu berhasrat akan sesuatu yang lebih. Ah, kali ini kau yakin Inoue-san tidak benar.

* * *

"Kalau kau fikir aku tak tahu kegelisahanmu, kau salah, Rukia. Kalau kau fikir aku tak tahu tentang apa yang telah Inoue Orihime lakukan padamu, kau juga salah. Aku mengetahui semuanya. Awalnya aku ingin membicarakannya padamu dan menyelesaikan wanita itu. Tapi kau seperti tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku sama sekali dan aku berfikir untuk mengawasimu saja karena aku yakin kau pasti memiliki pemikiranmu sendiri." Katanya setelah ciuman kalian berakhir. Jari-jari tangannya menyusup ke celah-celah jarimu dan menggenggamnya perlahan.

"Soal kegagalan kita untuk...—". Memandangmu sejenak, menunduk perlahan sambil menatap tangan kalian yang saling bertautan, ia melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya,

"Aku memang sedih. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak sedih ketika kau kehilangan buah hatimu bahkan sebelum ia dilahirkan. Tapi, di atas itu semua, aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu, Rukia. Saat itu kau benar-benar pucat dan meskipun kau tidak berteriak, tapi aku tahu perutmu sakit bukan main. Aku benar-benar takut melihatmu seperti itu. Saat si mata empat berkata bahwa kau terguncang karena terlalu stress yang akhirnya berdampak pada janinnya, aku merasa telah benar-benar menjadi suami yang buruk untukmu, Rukia.

Aku tidak peduli betapa menusuknya tatapan Byakuya yang seolah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak becus menjaga adik iparnya. Saat itu difikiranku hanyalah kau yang akan memberi senyum palsu dan berkata kau baik-baik saja pada semua orang untuk kemudian memukul-mukul dadamu yang sesak ketika malam menjelang. Aku benar-benar merasa buruk untukmu, Rukia."

Jeda beberapa saat.

"Tentang Chappy, aku ikut bersedih walaupun aku terkadang sebal dengannya karena kau lebih perhatian pada kelinci menyebalkan itu." Ia terkekeh sebentar.

"Aku sedikitnya merasa senang karena kau mau menjaga dengan baik pemberianku yang tak seberapa itu dengan sepenuh hati. Mengenai insiden Chappy itu, kurasa kau tidak salah, Rukia. Ayolah, semua juga tahu kalau kematian itu tidak dapat dielakkan. Lagipula..—"

Kaukecup lagi bibirnya perlahan, setelah kau menarik sebelah tangannya dengan kuat mendekatimu. Kau tahu. Sebenarnya di dalam hatimu, kau tahu. Kau tahu semua tidak seburuk yang selalu kau sangka. Kau hanya terlalu..—

"Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu, Rukia" Bisiknya lirih, setelah pagutan kalian berakhir.

* * *

Kalian bertatapan dan kemudian berpelukan seolah tidak ada hal lain yang kalian ingin lakukan selain berciuman dan berpelukan. Dalam hangatnya dekapan suami tercintamu, kau bersumpah pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau akan mempercayakan seluruh hidupmu padanya. Dengan penuh kesadaran kau berkata di dalam hati bahwa meskipun kelak kau akan terluka dan hancur, kau tidak akan menyesal pada dirimu sendiri karena telah meletakkan kepercayaanmu sepenuhnya pada pria orange ini.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kurosaki Ichigo" katamu. Dan kalian berpagutan lagi, ingun membagi rasa cintamu yang meluap kepada pasanganmu.

.  
_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

* * *

"Kau sudah merasa baik, Rukia?", terdengar suara pelan dan datar milik kakak ipar yang kini sedang berjalan mendekatimu

"Ya, Nii-sama. Maaf telah merepotkan anda". Kau beranjak duduk dan memberikan kakak iparmu penghormatan yang dalam sebagain ucapan terima kasih.

"Hn. Beristirahatlah" balasnya kembali. Ia berbalik badan untuk berjalan menuju pintu kamarku yang setengah terbuka.

"Dan kau Kurosaki, kuperingatkan kau ini yang terakhir" ancamnya pada suamimu. Kau hendak menyahuti kakak iparmu sampai Ichigo mengambil suara duluan,

"Tak perlu kau ingatkan. Ia milikku sekarang. Aku menjaga milikku dengan nyawaku kalau kau ingin tahu" balasnya tegas.

Kakak iparmu terdengar berdecih sedikit—meskipun kau bersumpah kau nyaris tidak pernah mendengarnya berdecih seumur hidupmu—sambil menutup pintu tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

* * *

Kau menatap sepasang bola mata musim gugur milik Ichigo dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Kau akui kau benar-benar terkesan akan pernyataannya barusan.

"Kau tahu aku bersungguh-sungguh untuk itukan, Rukia" ia mengerling nakal padamu.

"Hn" seketika itu, kau segera mendekatkan diri padanya dan memberikannya kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Anata no koto ga suki" bisikmu perlahan ketika ia merebahkanmu kembali di tempat tidur dan menciummu dengan lebih intens.

**The End**

* * *

Mbuehehehe kayanya kacau yah seperti biasa. Hmm mohon bantuan ya untuk kata-kata yang mbelit-mbelit itu. Ga ngerti lagideh gimana benerinnya(?). Sebenernya saya lagi stress uhueh jadinya curcol mati-matian di sini. Yahhhhh OOC seperti biasa. Nananananana.

I'd be glad if you—who read this absurd fanfiction— will leave me a review muehehehehe. Terima masih sudah menyisihkan waktu untuk membaca. Saya masih sangat banyak membutuhkan koreksi dan bimbingan tak berujung untuk dapat menghasilkan fic bernilai jual tinggi(?). Baiklah sampai disini. Sampai jumpa!

Rukiorra Schiffer


End file.
